masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Bless (Item Power)
This article is about the Item Power called '"Bless". For the spell that this '''Power emulates, see Bless.'' | rank = | item = Jewelry Shield Chainmail Platemail | effect = Receive and against Curses, combat effects and Fantastic Units belonging to the and realms. | general = true | availability = Enchant Item Create Artifact Treasure Merchant The Gift }} ;: "Bless" is an Item Power of the , and protects the wearer from and spells and monster attacks as per the Bless spell. It may be added to Armor and Accessories created for Heroes, via either Enchant Item or Create Artifact. Some of the 250 premade Items possess this power, and these can be found mainly as Treasure in the campaign. Effect A Blessing is a basic defense against the servants of evil, usually granted to living beings. Blessing an article of clothing, or an armor piece, is a more involved process. The protection must be woven into the object to endure there eternally, and be ready on the defense whenever it is worn. ;: This Item Power functions as per the Unit Enchantment Spell of this name. You do not need to research or be able to cast Bless. In brief, "Bless" gives the Hero and when the following conditions are met: * A hostile attack or spell aligned with the or realms attempts to affect the Hero. * The threat triggers Resistance and/or Defense rolls. The Item Power is transient: it will dissipate immediately if the Hero ever removes or loses the item. While worn, however, it cannot be dispelled. This constitutes a serious advantage over the spell and could justify the additional of enchantment. Strategy Higher-level abilities like Magic Immunity and Righteousness will eventually limit the role of the Bless effect. Unlike these purely magical protections, however, the Bless effect extends to Melee Combat, bestowing against evil creatures' normal attacks. No hero is innately Blessed, and nor is the power to be confused with Holy Bonus. "Bless" is great in the early game and will always have at least some margin of use on heroes. "Bless" is part of a cluster of Item Powers, all derived from Unit Enchantment Spells, that are entirely defensive and trigger against specific threats. The table at the end of this section gives a list of these. The more exposure you expect your Heroes to get to whatever a spell is designed to handle, the more efficient it becomes as an Item Power on Magical Items. The fact is, Item Powers warrant this kind of consideration because they are a much bigger investment than spells. In the case of "Bless", if you don't expect to have trouble dealing with or spells or monster attacks, then perhaps the Item Power should be foregone, and Bless is better-off cast as a cheap, ad hoc spell in combat, as needed. The Item Power may be more suitable than the Unit Enchantment for prolonged warfare against AI Wizards, who strip Unit Enchantments at every opportunity. Recasting enchantments gets tedious, but keep in mind that Bless is a very cheap spell, certainly much less of a headache to recast than most enchantments. Acquisition Enchant Item & Create Artifact With , "Bless" may be added to a Magical Item of your own design through Enchant Item or Create Artifact. Making strong Items through these spells is an incredibly expensive and time-consuming process, though this Power could be considered something of a cost-saving measure— a replacement for unconditional defense and resistance bonuses. The proposition is made more reasonable by the Artificer and Runemaster Retorts. Overland :Main article: Magical Items in Treasure The game data files contain 250 pre-defined Items. Of these, seven possess "Bless". This power causes a premade Item to demand that the Wizard have particular Spellbooks in order to appear in Treasure, and the requirements are irregular. There are three different ways by which you can acquire one of these pre-defined Items: * By winning a difficult Encounter. * By purchasing it from a Merchant, a random petitioner. * As result of a Random Event called "The Gift". It is often better to acquire items in this way, as it means you do not need to spend any time or to create them. Still, Items found through these means are in no way guaranteed to exactly suit your needs. The table below lists the pre-defined Items with this power. Holy Avenger Any item with Holy Avenger grants Bless as a side effect. As the effect is packaged, it does not count towards the maximum number of enchantments that can be added to the item. Category:Item Powers